Need You Know
by kassiminha
Summary: A solidão é uma terrível companhia. Ainda mais no seu próprio aniversário!


**Título:** Need You Now  
**Autor: **Kassiminha  
**Categoria:** Songfic, Slash, MxM, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Camus de Aquário e Milo de Escorpião.  
**Advertências:** Nenhuma.  
**Classificação:** PG  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Camus está sozinho, na Sibéria, no seu próprio aniversário.  
**Música**: Need You Now - Lady Antebellum

**Disclaimer: **Não, não são meus...

**Dedicatória:** Pelo niver do Camyu e presente de aniversário para Theka Tsukishiro! Thekinha, minha delícia mordível, adoro você! Parabéns! [atrasadinho ]

* * *

Segundo aniversário sem ele... e mal sabia como estava se aguentando. Seus pupilos dormiam, Camus estava totalmente só. Mas, também, o que podia fazer quando seu melhor amigo e o amor de sua vida estava tão, tão longe? Na Sibéria não havia lá grandes possibilidades de diversão, e o ruivo também não achava graça no que via. Era tudo. Se estivesse na Grécia, com toda a certeza Milo o arrastaria para algum lugar e os dois comemorariam. Engraçado como aquele grego meio doido sempre conseguia de si o que queria. Ele tinha um jeito de manipular sua vontade bem... bem escorpiano, na falta de termo melhor. Ou talvez fosse apenas a vontade deixar o loiro feliz que o deixava tão mole.

Lembrou-se da despedida e do beijo que trocaram no aeroporto, o primeiro. Camus nunca tinha sentido o coração acelerar tanto... e nunca antes tinha se revoltado com uma missão. Pelo menos não até aquele momento... Ah, as lágrimas que Milo derramara... como o tinham assustado! Pois Milo não chorava. Nunca mesmo! O grego era todo bom humor e piadinhas àcidas... ou um luminoso ambulante gritando "PERIGO!" Vê-lo chorar tinha sido assustador e lindo, parecia que Milo respondia a tudo o que estava no seu coração naqueles últimos minutos juntos. Desde então, falavam-se como podiam, usavam carta, telefone, mas falar naquele dia em que tinham se despedido tornara-se um tipo de tabu.

O telefone logo ali, ao seu lado, parecia tão atrativo... podia ligar para o loiro sob qualquer pretexto, mas refreou-se. É claro que não ia ligar para o outro no seu próprio aniversário! Era ridículo! Antes que pudesse fazer o contrário, levantou-se e foi servir-se de uma dose de whisky. Era sua noite de folga, afinal de contas... que, aliás, Milo devia estar aproveitando bastante bem! Já passava do dia, caramba, nem sequer um telegrama? E ainda se dizia seu amigo? _Camus, você está começando a elucubrar demais!_ Pensou, como se adiantasse ralhar consigo mesmo. Mas, de fato, às vezes não sabia se o escorpiano pensava nele, e se pegava relembrando os velhos tempos...

_Another shot of whisky,  
can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping  
in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time. _

Várias doses de whisky depois, o barulho do telefone o assustou. O relógio acusava 01h15, quem era a criatura insana que ligava a uma hora daquelas? Atendeu pronto para fingir uma voz sonolenta, mas a voz incerta do outro lado da linha quase o fez derrubar o copo que ainda segurava.

– Camyu...?

– Milo?

– Que bom, achei que você estava dormindo... joyeux anniversaire!

– Você está atrasado, mon cher...

– Claro que n... Ah, merda de fuso horário! Perdão, Camyu, ainda são 23h15, aqui!

23h15? Como assim? **[1]**

– Milo, onde você está?

– Em... Roma. Numa missão com Deathmask. – Foi menos de um segundo de hesitação. O loiro quase suspirara na linha aliviado, não fora pego mentind...

– Não minta pra mim, sua peste!

– Merda...

_It's a quarter after one,  
I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call  
but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without,  
I just need you now, _

– Conheço você muito bem, criatura de rabo torto! Onde você está?

– ...

– ...

– Estocolmo. Pane no avião, não tivemos como chegar em Moscou ainda esta noite... e o Grande Mestre proibiu que eu usasse a velocidade da luz...

– Espera... Moscou? – O ruivo não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. – Como assim, Mi?

– Estou indo ver você, francês burro! Mas você, com essa mania de saber de tudo, estragou a surpresa!

_And I don't know how I can do without,  
I just need you now. _

O francês não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Milo estava indo vê-lo! Indo vê-lo! Em questão de segundos resolveu o que faria. O Grande Mestre podia até ter proibido Milo de usar a velocidade da luz, mas não a ele. Estava meio bêbado, mas conseguiria ser rápido.

– Não se mexa. Estarei aí assim que desligar.

Milo apenas sorriu.

_Oh, baby I need you now._

FIM

* * *

**[1]** É, pois é, a diferença de horàrio entre a Suécia e a Rússia é de duas horas, enquanto que entre a Rússia e a Grécia é de apenas uma hora!


End file.
